sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations English Level 1
'LEVEL 1' ORAL LANGUAGE (Speaking and Listening) It is expected that students will: A1 engage in informal conversations by – telling a story or sharing an experience – communicating personal and informational details – expressing simple ideas, brief information, and feelings A2 with assistance, use simple sentences and pronounce English words correctly during conversations with others A3 demonstrate an understanding of others’ ideas and directions by – participating in a variety of classroom discussions (e.g., in pairs, small groups, large groups) – asking clarifying questions – following simple verbal directions READING AND VIEWING It is expected that students will: B1 identify letters and sounds of the alphabet, including consonants, blends, digraphs, and short and long vowels B2 read a minimum of 100 high-frequency words (words that recur often in materials that students are reading, such as and, the, but, like) B3 with assistance, pronounce simple unfamiliar words in context B4 read and demonstrate an understanding of the meaning conveyed by brief, simple illustrated or non-illustrated texts B5 reread familiar texts independently B6 read and demonstrate comprehension of commonly used words and phrases found on familiar reading materials (e.g., forms, brochures, banking information, prescription information, menus, food packages) B7 read or view and demonstrate an understanding of the meaning intended by common symbols and visual texts (e.g., $, @, #, ™, ©; traffic signs, logos) B8 before reading and viewing, make meaning from texts (spoken, written, or visual communication) and increase fluency by – setting a purpose (e.g., for enjoyment, to find information) – generating questions (e.g., using picture cues or other prompts, such as: “What does this remind you of?”) B9 during reading and viewing, construct and confirm meaning from texts by – describing the author’s main ideas – predicting what might happen next based on already known information and comparing new information to predictions B10 after reading and viewing, develop their understanding of the meaning conveyed in texts by – rereading or “re-viewing” for clarification – describing their understanding of the text – discussing their ideas with others – using text features (e.g., diagrams, headings, bold and italicized words, diagrams, drawings, chapter titles) to locate information B11 expand their vocabulary by sounding out and investigating the meaning of unfamiliar words (e.g., using a dictionary and thesaurus, using knowledge of letter-sound relationships, through conversations with others) WRITING AND REPRESENTING It is expected that students will: C1 communicate meaning by using conventions of writing and representing (i.e., generally accepted mechanics of language) such as – uppercase and lowercase letters – spacing between letters and between words – end punctuation (e.g., periods, question marks, exclamation marks) C2 write their own name and contact information (e.g., address, phone number, email address) C3 write a minimum of 50 high-frequency words correctly (e.g., words that students are likely to write often such as and, the, but, like) C4 attempt to spell unknown words using invented spelling and copying existing words C5 write a minimum of two complete sentences using simple past and present verb tenses C6 write complete sentences in response to questions about text read or viewed C7 attempt to use unfamiliar words in their writing C8 with assistance, fill in simple forms EVIDENCE OF THINKING It is expected that students will: D1 with assistance, reflect on and assess their speaking and listening by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will learn how to introduce myself to people in different settings.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I need to learn how to pronounce words so that people will understand me, so I will practise pronouncing ten challenging words every day for one week.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I listened for the main ideas,” “I’m getting better at retelling the story.”) D2 with assistance, reflect on and assess their reading and viewing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will use the dictionary to learn the meaning of words that I do not understand.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I want to read and understand the food labels on my groceries, so I will bring two food labels to class each day for one week.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I need to continue working on asking questions when I don’t understand what I read.”) D3 with assistance, reflect on and assess their writing and representing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will learn how to spell these ten words.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “To practise writing sentences, I will write two or three sentences in my journal each day.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I’m getting better at writing in complete sentences.”) Sources: http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf